


37/5

by Petro



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petro/pseuds/Petro
Summary: Эпизоды из жизни Красной стены.
Relationships: Daniel Agger/Martin Škrtel
Kudos: 2





	1. humor

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [37/5 (English)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584498) by [Petro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petro/pseuds/Petro)



> Драбблы написаны на Football Summer Fest 2020.

Чужая рука ложится на плечи тёплой тяжестью, и Даниэлю даже не надо оборачиваться, чтобы понять, кому вздумалось навалиться на него в самом разгаре тренерского инструктажа. На свете не так много людей, которые могут без предупреждения вторгаться в его личное пространство.

На поле Мелвуда такой и вовсе один.

\- Смотри, - шепчет Мартин ему на ухо. – Нарушитель режима, на три часа.

Даниэль бегло осматривает круг из игроков и понимает, о чём речь. На щеке не по-летнему хмурого Джека – чёткий след от подушки, под глазами круги, а на предплечье – ярко-красная печать ночного клуба, которую Роджерс до сих пор не заметил только потому, что стоит к мальчишке спиной.

\- Предупредим его? – сочувственно усмехается Даниэль. Джек ему нравится, да и портить солнечное утро, выслушивая воспитательную лекцию от тренера, не хочется.

\- Не-а, - лениво тянет Мартин, удобнее устраивая подбородок на плече Даниэля. – Он же полузащитник.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Джек в тексте - Джек Данн, ~~внебрачный сын шкаггеров~~ юноша бледный со взором горящим из академии ЛФК, нынче игрок «Саутпорта», удивительным образом похожий и на Даниэля, и на Мартина.


	2. romance

Из них двоих громкие газетные прозвища достаются Мартину.

Терминатор, Железный человек, Кинг Конг - не проходит и месяца, чтобы очередная суровая кличка не появилась в СМИ или социальных сетях. Самые меткие превращаются в мемы, которые парни с удовольствием цитируют в раздевалке, а фанаты - на плакатах и баннерах.

«Мартин Шкртел настолько суров, что заказал Биг Мак в «Бургер Кинг» и получил его», - реет красный флаг на Копе.

«Боязнь высоты – акрофобия, боязнь пауков - арахнофобия, боязнь Мартина Шкртела - логична», - присылает Пепе в общий чат, и команда отвечает десятками ржущих эмодзи.

Его боятся нападающие и уважают одноклубники, а новички какое-то время не решаются подходить со спины. Нахмуренные брови - его товарный знак, треск ломающихся костей - любимый саундтрек. Так, по крайней мере, думает большинство.

Даниэль уверен: ему чертовски повезло не оказаться в их числе.

Иногда, когда Мартин хохочет, закрывая лицо от слюнявых носов своих мопсов, подпевает слащавым поп-хитам для школьниц за рулём или беспомощно выгибается на простынях перед оргазмом, Даниэлю хочется кричать о нём на весь мир.

Он не робот, не машина, и нет у него никакого ядерного реактора вместо сердца - оно там, настоящее и живое. Он умеет улыбаться и плакать, любить и защищать, боится щекотки и отмачивает шутки, над которыми смеётся даже Кенни, надо только заглянуть чуть глубже, посмотрите, смотрите, _смотрите же!_

В остальное время Даниэлю стыдно, что это знание ему хочется оставить только себе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Флаг с фразой про «Бургер Кинг» - не выдумка.  
> 2) Сэр Кенни Далглиш - легендарный игрок «Ливерпуля» и его тренер в сезоне 2011/2012.


	3. angst

\- Может, всё не так уж плохо, - говорит Мартин, не отрываясь от просмотра «Игры престолов». Даниэля хватает только на усталую усмешку.

«Сити» заваливает клуб запросами, Пер каждый день отбивается от десятков предложений об интервью. Всего за две недели рыночная стоимость Даниэля с 13 миллионов фунтов выросла вдвое, заставив рекрутеров «Барселоны» навострить уши, а Роджерс до сих пор не соизволил поговорить с ним хотя бы раз.

О да, всё просто замечательно.

\- Я всё продумал. Первый же матч на «Этихад», фол последней надежды, - продолжает Мартин. - Встретимся у ворот на угловом, чтобы у меня был повод съездить тебе по ногам. Мне - бан на три матча, тебе - полгода в лазарете. И тогда я точно не увижу твоей рожи во втором круге. Как идея?

Какое-то время Даниэль тупо смотрит на его напряжённый профиль, освещаемый бликами телевизора. Мартин сидит, как на клубной фотосессии - неестественно прямо, не сводя остекленевшего взгляда с экрана, и явно уже не одну минуту не следит за словесной перепалкой Ланнистеров и Старков.

Он не шутит, и это должно быть страшно. Вопреки здравому смыслу в уголки губ Даниэля всё равно закрадывается улыбка - неуверенная и первая за этот безумный месяц.

\- Блестяще, - оценивает он. - Пообещай мне, что с такой тактикой ты не пойдёшь получать тренерскую лицензию.  


\- Футбольную - нет, - кивает Мартин. - А насчёт хоккейной ещё подумаю.

\- Вот, значит, какой у тебя план. Вырубить меня до того, как придётся выйти на «Энфилд» в чужих цветах?

\- Ты в курсе, что тебе не пойдёт голубой? - перебивает Мартин.

\- Ты в курсе, что на свете существует бритва? - парирует Даниэль и коротко проводит костяшками пальцев по его заросшей щеке.

Прикосновение действует на него, как живая вода. Мартин ловит Даниэля за запястье и наконец-то смотрит ему в лицо.

\- Если ты уйдёшь, - глухо говорит Мартин. - Роджерс поставит на твоё место Коатеса или Келли, да пусть даже Фланно. Через пару месяцев мы сыграемся, и всё, может быть, наладится. А может, и нет. Я могу играть без тебя.

Склонив голову, Мартин целует его в центр ладони, мажет горячими губами и колким подбородком по чернильному месяцу, и у Даниэля заходится сердце.

\- Но не хочу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) В 2012 году «Манчестер Сити» несколько раз обращался к «Ливерпулю» с предложением о покупке Даниэля, с каждым запросом увеличивая сумму. Даниэль в качестве своего ответа и «Ливерпулю», и «Сити» набил на костяшках пальцев YNWA. Тем же летом интерес к Даниэлю неожиданно проснулся у «Барселоны», чьё предложение тоже было отвергнуто.  
> Несмотря на это, слухи о его уходе из клуба ходили вплоть до закрытия трансферного окна, чему способствовали размытые формулировки тренера Брендана Роджерса в духе «У каждого игрока есть своя цена».  
> 2) Пер Стеффенсен - агент Даниэля.  
> 3) "А насчёт хоккейной ещё подумаю" - до увлечения футболом Мартин играл в хоккей, и, судя по всему, вполне неплохо.


End file.
